you be the anchor that keeps my feet on the ground
by Moon Waltz
Summary: you be the anchor that keeps my feet on the ground, i'll be the wings that keep your heart in the clouds. [arthur/master]


a/n: kinda self insert karena karakter master/gudako basically karakterku :") sekalian ngebaper husbu sendiri mungkin gapapa, ya. Terima kasih udah bersedia meluangkan waktu buat baca hasil kebucinan ini.

.

.

.

Fate/Grand Order (c) Type Moon

.

_**you be the anchor that keeps my feet on the ground, i'll be the wings that keep your heart in the clouds**_

.

_second pov, arthur/master (or arthurmoon if i may say)_

.

.

.

Mulanya kau pikir sekujur tubuhmu akan dingin, tetapi tidak, rasanya hangat; bahkan angin yang menerpa telingamu, yang menulikanmu sejenak dari suara lain tak membuatmu merasakan dingin.

Padahal kau tidak keberatan dengan dingin, kau sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Baju zirah yang menenggelamkan tubuhmu di setiap perang dan pertarungan yang tak boleh kau lewatkan, salju yang turun dari langit Camelot, tatapan Mordred ketika menghunuskan pedangnya padamu di atas tanah Camlann; kau sudah terbiasa dengan dingin.

Tapi yang kau rasakan pertama kali malah kehangatan. Dan mungkin, mungkin, justru kau merasa keberatan dengan hangat ini, karena tidak seperti dingin yang hanya akan menyentuh ujung kulitmu, membalut setiap inchi tubuhmu, kehangatan ini meresap bahkan ke dalam dagingmu, tulangmu, hatimu—

'Menyesakkan', pikirmu.

Hangat dan menyesakkan.

Dan juga menyilaukan, ketika akhirnya kau tersadar bahwa sedari tadi kau terbutakan oleh cahaya yang terang benderang.

Kemudian kau mendengar sebuah suara. Tangisan yang lirih, tepatnya; jenis yang ingin disembunyikan oleh siapapun yang menyuarakan. Tangisan itu begitu pelan, seperti gumaman, tetapi ia terus terdengar. Kau mengangkat tanganmu meski kau ragu apa kau benar-benar memiliki tubuh sekarang; tidak tidak, kau tidak sekali pun ragu ketika berusaha meraih tangis itu.

Tangisan itu memanggilmu, maka kau harus menjawabnya.

"Master?"

Segala hal di ruangan itu adalah putih, kecuali sapuan merah di rambutnya, di kedua pipinya, dan jemarinya yang menggenggam jemarimu erat.

"Kupikir kau," ia tak bisa menahan tangisnya sekarang, "kupikir kau sudah—"

'Mati, huh? Aku memang sudah mati, Master.'

Tapi kau memutuskan tidak menjawab begitu.

Memori-memori di masa lalu yang tiba-tiba membanjiri mimpimu, mungkin kau memang nyaris saja akan mati (lagi). Lihat saja ia, yang masih menangisi ketidakbecusanmu; sudah berapa lama kau menutup mata? Ia pasti tidak istirahat selama itu. Padahal ia begitu rapuh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Master. Istirahatlah."

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa panggilkan Ro-Romani atau—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kau menyuarakan ultimatummu sembari melepaskan genggamannya pada tanganmu (hal yang sebenarnya tak ingin hatimu lakukan, tapi jika tidak begitu ia takkan pergi dari sini dan mengistirahatkan dirinya sendiri).

"Sekarang Master yang harus istirahat. Tidurlah."

Ia mengangguk, tapi tak juga beranjak.

"Master?"

Ia menggaruk pipinya yang memerah ketika bergumam, "um, sebenarnya Arthur, ini kamarku."

Sekarang gantian pipimu yang memerah (hal yang seringkali terjadi ketika kau diam-diam memerhatikannya dan ia balas memerhatikanmu, ketika ia memanggil namamu, menggeretmu ke arena latihan, mengobati luka kecilmu; hal yang begitu sering terjadi padamu meski akhirnya kau tidak akan pernah menyadari itu), kau bersikeras bangkit mengabaikan ngilu pada setiap persendianmu, "kalau begitu aku yang harus pergi."

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa," ia menghentikanmu dengan segera, "kau jangan bergerak dulu, aku bisa istirahat di _medical room_, ok? Tapi kau jangan banyak bergerak dulu, ya."

"Master... kau tidak perlu terlalu baik padaku."

Kau tidak keberatan dengan dingin, kau sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Dingin bagaikan teman yang telah begitu lama tidak kau sapa. Dan kini dingin tatapannya menyapamu dengan tiba-tiba setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan. Kau tidak siap, tidak ketika dingin itu berasal darinya, tidak ketika selama ratusan ribu detik yang kau habiskan di sini ia selalu menyinarimu dengan kehangatan.

"Kenapa kau begini..." helaan napasnya terasa berat di telingamu.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak takut kau mati karena kalah saat bertarung. Tidak pernah. Kau kuat, Arthur. Tapi kau selalu seperti itu...kau selalu terlihat memandang jauh, seolah tidak ingin berada di sini. Ok, mungkin aku salah, karena kalau kau tidak ingin berada di sini kau tidak mungkin menjawab panggilanku dulu, bukan? Tapi kau selalu menatap sesuatu yang jauh, tidak pernah benar-benar melihat segala hal yang ada di sini."

Kau ingin menjawab, tapi kau tak bisa dan tak tahu jawaban apa atau bagaimana yang terasa benar untukmu dan adil untuknya. Tapi karena kau tidak menjawab, ia melanjutkan masih dengan nada yang sama, meski dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Apa yang begitu menarik perhatianmu? Aku selalu berpikir begitu. Kenapa kau selalu terlihat tidak pantas berada di sini...kenapa kau selalu terlihat menarik diri? Aku selalu bertanya-tanya hal itu. Kenapa kau terlihat sedih? Aku," helaan napas lagi, "aku tidak takut kau mati karena sebuah kekalahan, Arthur. Yang aku takutkan adalah kau pergi—memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat manapun yang selalu kau pandangi dari jauh itu. Dan tidak akan kembali."

Menyentuh Master adalah tindakan yang lancang, kau sudah sejak lama menanamkan pikiran ini di dalam kepalamu. Tapi biarkan, biarkan sekali ini saja kau mengabaikan itu dan meraihnya ke dalam pelukanmu. Biarkan sekali ini saja kau memilikinya untuk dirimu sendiri.

(Dan tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.)

Di dalam rengkuhanmu, ia masih melanjutkan kata-kata yang mampu menyakitimu tanpa luka, "bagian yang paling menakutkan, meski aku tahu, meski aku sadar dan mengerti, aku tidak mampu menghentikanmu. Tidak mampu menarikmu keluar dari bayang-bayang tempat itu."

"Tapi Master sudah membawaku ke tempat ini. Master sudah menyelamatkanku dari neraka itu."

"Kalau begitu," hangat di kedua pipimu yang pertama kali memberitahumu tangannya tengah menangkup wajahmu, "lupakan tempat itu. Arthur sekarang hidup, hidup di Chaldea, di sini. Lihat tempat ini. Lihat dunia yang sekarang kau tinggali ini. Lihat aku."

Kau merasa kecil, atau bodoh, mungkin keduanya di saat bersamaan, tetapi setidaknya kau tidak merasa dingin, kau tidak ingin merasakan itu. Yang kau rasakan adalah kehangatan, kehangatan yang besar dan membuat dadamu sesak. Kau begitu bahagia dan ingin menangis karenanya.

"Ya, Master. Aku _melihat_mu."

.

* * *

.

Ia di sisimu, menutup matanya. Kau di sisinya, menjaga kedamaiannya, sembari bersumpah sekali lagi di dalam hati bahwa kau juga akan menjaga dunianya—dunia _kalian_.

.

* * *

.

"Lagipula, tempat apa sih, yang selalu kau lihat itu?" ia meraih jemarimu satu per satu, menghitung detik demi detik yang berlalu. Kau tersenyum, menatap matanya, menghitung konstelasi bintang di dalam sana.

"Negeriku yang dulu."

"Hmm, indah?" ia berhenti menyentuh jemarimu tetapi kau tidak berhenti menghitung bintang di matanya.

"Sangat."

.

* * *

.

.

_**the end.**_

.

.

title from **mayday parade**'s song.


End file.
